


Aiden & Ethan

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Secrets, Talk of Weddings, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Aiden & Ethan square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my sixteenth entry and my thirdbingo!
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf)
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 2
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Aiden & Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Aiden & Ethan square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my sixteenth entry and my third _bingo!_

Since the last time Ethan talked to his twin Aiden's status had changed from Lydia Martin's latest boyfriend to her _fiancé_.

Ethan agreed without hesitation to be best man but still couldn't get over the news. His brother? Getting married?

Ethan had some surprising news too but thought maybe he'd wait till after Aiden's wedding to inform his sibling he was currently employed as a dancer at the _Jungle_ where five nights a week he shook his booty clad in nothing more modest than a thong.

That is unless Ethan got so drunk at the reception he let _everybody_ know.


End file.
